You Meet Different Kinds Of People At A Party
by RealityVampire
Summary: Soyo-hime throws a party and invites everyone ... EVERYONE including Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi. There are also uninvited guests ... like the Harusame and the Kihetai. OkixKagu
1. Chapter 1

"Listen up everyone." The gathered men of the Shinsengumi looked into the Vice Commander's serious eyes and behaved except for the 1st squad captain who was sleeping in the corner. "I received news concerning the Kihetai and Takasugi Shinsuke ..." Even though Okita had his eye mask on, he listened carefully. The demonic vice commander blew smoke then continued. "They were spotted here on Edo ..." Everyone got agitated. "...With the Harusame."

"But vice commander, aren't the Harusame working directly under the Elders?"

"Not just that, what if they're after the Shogun's head?"

"We won't stand a chance against the whole universe."

"They've already beaten us once and it was a fight betting our country."

Everyone panicked.

"If you're too scared to fight for the Shogun, you might as well commit Seppuku now. Tomorrow is Hime-sama's birthday. A party will be held on the castle. I don't need cowardly jerks hindering our mission." Hijikata threw his sword in front of the Shinsengumi members. They were silenced. "We'll do patrols tomorrow night. 1st and 3rd squads are in charge of guarding the Shogun and his sister. That's all. Everyone dismissed."

Meanwhile...

"Kagura-chan, will you go to my party tomorrow? With Gin-chan-san and Shinpachi-san of course." Soyo-hime asked her excitedly.

"Of course! We're best friends after all!" Kagura gleefully replied.

"This is my first time inviting a friend. So Kagura-chan, promise me you'll come no matter what." The girl with long ebony hair held out her pinky.

"Even if it rains cats or dogs or spears, I'll definitely come! It's a promise." She held out her pinky and entwined hers with the princess's. They both giggled then smiled warmly.

After that, she went back to the Yorozuya to inform the two.

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi!" She ran inside.

"Oi Kagura teme! Pipe down would ya? Don't you see I'm sleeping?! Argh you ruined my beautiful dream with Ketsuno Ana."

"Ja Gin-chan, I'll put you to eternal sleep."

"Ma, ma ... Stop it you two. Gin-san, let's listen to what Kagura-chan needs to say." Kagura rolled down her tongue and Gin tsk-ed.

"Bwahahaha bow down mongrels for I, Kagura queen of Kabukichou, has given you the privilege to attend the princess's birthday!" She crossed her arms and snorted.

"Eh? Is that for real? We got invited to Hime-sama's birthday!? When is it Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi couldn't believe what he just heard. For a commoner to attend a royal party is a really huge privilege.

"So? We don't have the money for gifts nor clothes. How do you plan to attend something as extravagant as that?" Gintoki picked his nose with a deadpanned look. Kagura pouted.

"I-I'll manage somehow." She looked teary-eyed. Gintoki stood up.

"Really... You'll have to work overtime for this." The silver-haired perm scratched the back of his head lazily.

"What do you mean Gin-chan?" Kagura's eyes widened.

"Isn't it obvious? Let's go buy those clothes and gifts."

"Gin-san/chan!" The two shouted in sync.

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

They rushed to the Shopping district to check out some fancy clothes. Something caught the vermillion-haired girl's attention.

"Gin-chan that!" She pointed a red kimono with gold butterfly prints and a yellow ribbon. It looked elegant especially with the hair ornament beside it. It had 3 red sakura flowers forming a triangle and gold wires curving beautifully. "I want this one Gin-chan!" Gintoki looked at the price. His jaw dropped after seeing so many zeroes.

"K-K-Kagura-chan this is a bit expensive don't you think?" The perm-head tried to convince her into finding a much cheaper one. She pouted.

"But I want that one ..." She stared from outside the shop. Gintoki sighed and scratched his head.

"I'll see if I can borrow money from Hinowa."

"Arigatou Gin-chan!" Kagura hugged him.

"Geez ... Now go buy Sukonbu!"

"Really Gin-chan?"

"Idiot not for you! For the Princess!"

"Eh? But why?"

"The Princess likes Sukonbu, doesn't she? If that's what she wants, then what we'll give her."

"Isn't that a bit cheap Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked.`

"Pattsuan, haven't you heard about the saying that 'It's the thought that counts'?"

"But even so Gin-san, it's the princess we're talking about. At least make it more expensive like jewelries or something."

"If we give her that, she'll only take it for granted since she has thousands of those. Here, go buy her Sukonbu." He handed some coins to Kagura.

"As expected from Gin-chan!" Kagura ran to the store which was farther from where they stood. The two watched her retreating back. Soon after she disappeared from their sight, Gin turned back to the kimono then entered the store.

"Gin-san, what are you ..."

"Shh ... This will be our little secret." He placed his finger next to his own lips with his reassuring eyes.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi's eyes enlightened with admiration. After they bought the kimono for Kagura, they exited the store.

"Here ..." Gin threw the bag to bespectacled boy.

"Eh? What do you want me to do with this Gin-san?"

"Hide it in your house until the day of the party then asked your sister to give it to her."

"But why Gin-san? I think Kagura-chan will be more happier if you gave this."

"Screw that! Tell her we got it from baldie. I'll give you 300 yen." He scratched the back of his head then walked away.

"But Gin-san ... Wait up!" The two walked slowly away not knowing that someone else heard them.

"Heh ... Not bad Danna ..." A caramel-colored-haired sadist smiled as he leans behind the vending machine.

"Idiot Gin-chan ..." Kagura couldn't help but smile after what she heard while she hid in the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagura-chan! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Shinpachi shouted from the first floor of Otose's building. Gin was drinking a carton of strawberry milk.

"Tch that brat's really taking her time." He grunted.

"Ma, ma, Gintoki let her take all the time she needs! She's a girl after all." Otose blew smoke from the cigarette between her fingers.

"That's right! Girls need time so she can be as sexy and cute like us!" Catherine said with her foreigner-like accent.

"Roger. I'll add that to my database." Tama pitched in.

"Oi Shinpachi! Drag Kagura down here before she becomes a monster like this bitch!" The perm-head pointed the pissed off neko mimi monster.

"What did you say?!" A vein popped on her head.

Meanwhile...

"Is this really o-okay?" The vermillion-haired girl fidgets as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. "B-but I look cute don't I? I wonder what Gin-chan and Shinpachi will say ..." She opened the Yorozuya door and stepped out. She sighed.

"Pfft. What's with that lame outfit? Are you going to attend a Halloween party huh China?" A familiar deadpanned voice was heard from the shadows by the stairs. Kagura immediately blushed.

"S-shut up! You j-just can't accept that I'm super c-cute tonight!" She felt embarrassed and annoyed.

"Yeah ... You really look cute tonight ..." He mumbled. The female Yato turned red to her ears.

"H-heh! You finally fe-"

"But you need to wear this first and never remove it." He brought out a silver chain bracelet with a small bunny charm on it. He handed it to her. She turned her gaze to him. Azure orbs met crimson eyes and were both shone over by the moonlight. She noticed that he was also wearing a different outfit today and not his usual Shinsengumi uniform.

"T-thanks." Her cheeks were pink. She was still staring at him but he avoided her gaze, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That's a cursed bracelet. Whoever wears that will have great misfortune." He added then ran away.

"You bastard!" Even though saying that, she still wore it. She breathed deeply then started walking down the stairs.

"G-G-Gin-san! Kagura-chan is ready ..." Shinpachi side-stepped from the door making way. He had a deep shade of red in his cheeks.

"H-how do I look?" Everyone's, except Gintoki's, eyes widened at the sight of the gluttonous girl who now looks like a princess.

"Kagura-sama you really look splendid tonight." Tama commented.

"Heh. You still have a long way to go." Catherine snorted.

"You really look like a refined young lady now." Said Otose. Gin stood up then walked passed her. She felt disappointed.

"Gin-san ..." Shinpachi was annoyed at the silver perm's immature attitude.

"Oi brats! Come on or we'll be late." But they didn't move an inch and Kagura looked like she was about to cry. He scratched the back of his head then sighed. He moved closer to the vermillion haired girl then patted her head. "You've really grown up Kagura-chan." He smiled warmly and Kagura smiled from ear to ear. She hugged her earth dad.

"Thanks Gin-chan."

At the party...

"Oi blockhead. Don't do anything stupid, OI! LISTEN!" Abuto's vein popped at Kamui who was staring at the food.

"Yeah, yeah ... Whatever." The male Yato replied while chewing a huge portion of meat.

"Our only objective is to kidnap the princess. Let's not do anything that would ruin the plan." The genius strategist, Takechi Hanpeita, reminded them.

"Then we'll force them to surrender the position to Shinsuke-sama!" The crimson bullet, Kijima Matako, gleefully said.

"No. We'll make the Bakufu stir a riot among its people to result a coup d'état. So we won't have to be the villain-de gozaru." The headphone wearer, Kawakami Bansai, cleared.

"We'll make this party a memorable one." Takasugi smirked.

Meanwhile...

"Hijikata-san, I found suspicious looking people." Sougo pointed the Yorozuya trio who were seated at the table.

"Oi what are you bastards doing here?" Hijikata walked closer to them.

"Soyo-chan invited us!" Kagura rolled down here tongue completely erasing her elegant image.

"Ah waiter! Kindly bring us more crabs please!" Gin pertained to the demonic vice captain which made him lose his temper.

"I'll fucking cut you right here, right now!"

"Stop it Tosshi! They are the princess's guests!" Kondo stopped him. They were all silenced as they turned their heads when the princess appeared.

"Everyone, thank you for attending my party. I hope that all of you will have a good time." She bowed her head and stepped down from the stage. She looked three times more elegant than her usual image. Everyone clapped their hands.

"Don't worry Hime-sama, they will surely have a good time." A dark-violet haired man spoke while chuckling from behind her. It was the Takasugi and his gang. Then the lights turned off.

Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Takasugi!" Gin shouted and immediately stood up from their table.

"Soyo-chan!" Kagura shouted.

"That bastard! Of all places he could cause trouble, it had to be the Hime-sama's birthday party!" Hijikata ran towards where the princess was last seen. The silver haired perm had cut every curtain, letting the moonlight be their only illumination.

"Kagura! Shinpachi! Hurry and find the switch!"

"Hai Gin-san!" Shinpachi ran to find the switch. The other guests hurriedly scrammed. The only people left were the disguised Shinsengumi, the Yorozuya, and the assailants.

"I knew I caught a familiar scent. To think you were gonna be here, o samurai-san." Then the perm-head stepped back saving himself from the umbrella that almost separated his head from his body.

"Y-you are...!" He blocked the second attempt with his wooden sword. "Kamui!" The male Yato jumped back, smirked, then opened his eyes and glared.

"To think that you would attend something so extravagant ... You've really changed, Gintoki." Takasugi chuckled evilly and moved beside Kamui.

"Takasugi, I knew you liked going to parties but this one's special. I can't have you ruining it." Then the lights turned on. Kagura gasped and her eyes widened.

"Bastard ..." Her voice broke. She clenched her fist then gritted her teeth. "How dare you show your face to me ..." Kamui turned to look at her.

"Heh ... You seem to enjoy getting in my way, don't you? I knew I should've disposed you a long time ago. Weakling." His voice was cold and piercing like when he left her years ago. The same smile was plastered on his face that made her knees wobble. She needed to grab hold of something to prevent her from falling. She reached out her hand and grabbed the figure nearest to her.

"Oi China, don't cling on to me. You're hindering my movements." He deadpanned. She didn't remove it but instead, she held tighter onto his clothes. He could hear her mumble some words but weren't loud enough for him to understand.

"Kagura! Oi hang in there!" Gintoki worriedly ran to his daughter but Takasugi stopped him. The loud clash of swords echoed all over the palace. "Takasugi...!" The violet haired man chuckled.

"We can't have you ruining a reunion can't we?" Abuto entered the scene, killing a lot of Shinsengumi members.

"Reunion...?" The Shinsengumi trio repeated.

"Oi China, who the heck is this guy?"

KAGURA'S POV:

Why now? Why do I have to see his stupid face now? This was supposed to be a happy day and yet ...

I feel the hot tears on my cheeks just like when he first left. I could only stand and watch his retreating back. I could feel the same hot liquid streaming down from my eyes. The cold and wet weather ... It reminded me of him uttering the words _I don't have use for weaklings_ then leaving me. Despite having no one else to rely on, no mother nor father, he left me ... And then he suddenly shows up and ruin everything, hurt everyone.

"Kamui! I'll kill you! I'll definitely kill you!" My voice feels like it's blocked. My knees feel like they can't continue any further. After this I'll definitely thank the sadist.

"Can you really kill me? In that state, can you even do anything?" He chuckled. I really hate that attitude of his. Smiling even though nothing's worth smiling, laughing even though nothing's funny. But he's right. I _can't_ do anything. Not in my current state. "You're disgusting to even look at. Throwing your pride as Yato to save this pitiful race, humans, you call your _friends_. I can't help but feel pity ... So much pity that killing you is the only way to get it out of my head." Crap. I'm so scared. I didn't want this. I wanted a happy future, a happy family ... And yet! I don't want any-

"Calling China disgusting, I can quite agree with you on that, but calling us a pitiful race? You should have known better. Come. I, Captain of the first squad: Okita Sougo, shall be your opponent. Spill your guts as you die."

"S-sadist...!"

"Shut up China, and remove your hand from my jacket! How can I fight with you clinging on like that?! Idiot."

"Thank you ..." I couldn't control it anymore. I'm so happy that everyone is fighting along my side.

"I-It's not like I was fighting for you!" I know ... but still I want to thank you ... even if just this once, allow me to show how I really feel.

"I know ... but still-"

"China, after this you'll be my slave forever."

"What are you-"

"You even wore the bracelet your Master gave you, how sweet."

"Shut up!" Bang! A direct hit at his side. This idiot ... even though I was nice to him ...

"That's the China I know." Eh? "Don't suddenly go out of character just because a new character appears." Sadist ...

"I was right all along ..." I couldn't help but smile ..._ I_ was right after all!

"What are you talking about?"

"S-E-C-R-E-T! Not telling!"

"Whatever. Listen, I don't know how the hell you're acquainted with that bastard over there, but anyone who makes _my_ China cry will **die**. I should be the only one that makes you cry or hurt you and nobody else!" Idiot sadist! Why does everything he says make my heart beat so fast? But I'm still thankful to have met him.

"Oi Admiral Nincompoop! I found the guy."

"Let me go! Kagura-chan! Gin-san!" Sh-Shinpachi! They got Shinpachi!

"Patsuan!" Those bastards ... I'll never forgive them!

"Heh ... Are you sure this is the guy that made her berserk the last time?" What? They're using Shinpachi against me...?

"The last time I fought that monster, 'twas when I almost killed this guy... Though it was pretty risky. I have to tell you, she's a real fighter! Must've got it from her father, no her brother...?"

"What are you ... Let go of Shinpachi! Or I'll definitely kill you!" Those bastards ...

"Heh ... Like this?" He throws Shinpachi in the air then punches his stomach ... Shinpachi is coughing blood ... No, no, no, no ... NO!

_Do you want to be stronger...?_

_Do you wish to have power...?_

_Do you want to save your friends...?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagura's POV:**

Where is this place? It's nothing but darkness...

_Do you want to be stronger...?_

_Do you wish to have power...?_

_Do you want to save your friends...?_

A voice? Whose voice- ... Mine...? There's a girl standing in front of me ... She's me? How...? The me that was overpowered by my Yato blood when I was in Yoshiwara.

_If you seek more power, then I shall give you._

_Come._

I don't want to! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!

_Then you'll just watch everyone get slaughtered here?_

NO! I'm scared that I might be the one who'll slaughter them.

_Isn't this the same when your precious Nii-chan took Papi's arm?_

NO!

_You couldn't watch them kill each other and lose one of them so you stopped Papi._

No, no, no, no, no...

_Causing you to lose both. Yes! Because of your naiveté, you lost BOTH! Yet you still continue to do the same!_

No ... I never wanted any of that.

_Then let me tell you how to prevent that._

**Sougo's POV:**

China stopped moving and is like a statue now. What could've happened? "Oi China."

"Ha...ahahahahahaha." Her expression changed-no, she seemed like a different person. She looked like she was full of anger and hate and bloodlust ... yet she ... seemed happy...?

"Hey China, snap out of it!" She can't hear me. I can't get through her. I don't like this. I don't want China like this. She's full of sadness and hate. I hug her from behind. "China, come back." It's too painful. I feel like there's a big wall separating us. I hate this. China, come back to me.

"Kagura! Gin-san is going to be there in a minute so wait for me! Hold her tight Okita-kun!" Danna is also having trouble fighting with that Takasugi bastard. Even if you don't say that Danna, I'll hold her tight. But damn it, she's really tough.

"Kagura-chan! Control yourself!" Megane coughed a lot of blood. Any more of this and he'll die.

"Shinpachi!" Geez, she's really strong!

"Why are you hindering our plans? And _who _gave you the right to hold _her_?_ Earthling_." What's with that idiotic face? And why does it sound like_ he_ owns _her_?

"First, I'm a police officer so it's only natural that _I_ stop you. Second, she's_ my_ slave so beat it. _Alien_."

"Your slave?" I can't help but smirk. Who does this guy think he is? China is mine and only mine.

"Let go." China, she's finally conscious. "Didn't you hear me say let go?"

"What, do you have PMS or something?"

"I need to save Shinpachi!"

"Not in your state."

"Bullshit."

"China, liste-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Oi Chi-" What's this feeling? It feels like she's not talking to me. Like she's fighting someone else in a different world.

Normal POV:

"Ahahahaha ... I'll kill you! I'll definitely kill you!" Kagura's eyes were opened wide and her grin reached ear to ear showing her white gritted teeth. Okita tried his best to contain her but she finally broke free.

"Damn it, China!" The caramel colored haired man tsk-ed.

"You don't want to kill? You don't want to hurt anyone? Yeah right. You're a killing machine just like me... Just like us! You don't belong here ... You belong in the battlefield ... with me!" Kamui threw Shinpachi on the floor. The female Yato kicked him but he fended her off with his arm. Shinpachi could barely stand because of the damage but he could still look at Kagura. He remembered the time when they were in Yoshiwara.

"Damn it! If I wasn't this weak ... Kagura-chan wouldn't have to fight like this. I would've been the one to protect her just like Gin-san." The bespectacled boy punched the floor as he cursed himself. "Even Okita-san has trouble controlling her. But still...! I... I want to save Kagura-chan! I hope these feelings reach her... I'll scream until my voice reaches her heart! Until I can't shout anymore." He wobbled then tried to stand up. Even though his stomach really hurts and that he could barely hold onto his consciousness, he screamed her name. The tears that stream down from his eyes mix with the blood all over his face. "KAGURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !" Abuto was about to hit him with his umbrella when someone got in the way.

"Megane, I'll hold this big dude, you go bring China-no, Kagura, back." The prince of sadist wore a worried-trusting face with pain.

OMAKE~!

Hijikata: Oi Kondo-san, the author didn't give us more screen time!

Kondo: I know Tosshi. Maybe she has a different fic for me and Otae-san!

Hijikata: Like hell that'd happen.

Matako: All I got was one line! I need more screen time with Shinsuke-sama!

Bansai: Me too-de gozaru.

Takechi: Let's just focus on signing this petition on opposing the Greater Edo Ordinance Regarding the Healthy Development of Youths!

*Gunshots*

* * *

Thank you for the reviews TT^TT

Btw, I was inspired by Black Rock Shooter XD

You guys should watch it too :)

I promise a lot more KamuKagu moments next chap :D


	5. Chapter 5

"KAMUI!" The female Yato charged with her umbrella but her brother easily dodged it. He stepped on her umbrella to prevent her from using it then he kicked her sideways. Her side hit the wall and she immediately stood up coughing blood.

"Weak." Kamui muttered. Then he wore a disappointed face. "Is this all the strength you've gathered after I gave you time? Worthless."

"Why? Why am I always not enough for you?!" She cried. She clenched her fist. "Why ...?"

"That's right. You're not enough. You're weak!" He heard a battle cry then she was aiming her fist at him. He countered it with another punch. She broke her arm. With this much damage, she'll need a 24-hour rest to replenish. The impact caused the floor to break. She successfully landed on her feet.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi ran towards her.

"Shinpachi ... I'm sorry ... I tried to control my Yato instincts but ... I can't kill him ... I can't kill Kamui without using my Yato strength."

"But Kagura-chan, is killing him the only way?"

"Eh...?"

"I promised Gin-chan that I'll protect you no matter what!"

"Shinpachi ..."

"That time, when you were in Yoshiwara, my feelings reached you didn't they?"

"Yeah ..."

"Why don't you try the same thing for him? I'm sure your feelings are bigger and will reach him!"

"But I'm scared ... Scared that I might not get through him."

"Kagura-chan ... Believe in yourself! Believe in the Kagura-chan that we believe in! I'm sure Okita-san also believes in you. He told me to bring you back. I don't like breaking promises... That's why I'll be at your back. Protecting you."

"Sh-Shinpachi ... Yeah! I promise I'll come back... I'll bring Nii-chan with me." She smiled with tears flowing from both eyes. She stood up and faced her brother. "Kamui! Let's make a deal!"

"Deal?"

"If you beat me, do whatever you want with me!"

"Heh ... Sounds interesting ..."

"But if I win ..." He curiously eyed her, waiting for her continuation. "You'll come back to me ... You'll come home...Nii-chan..." She wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

"What nonsense are you spouting? What home?"

**Kagura's POV**:

My knees are wobbling. I didn't reach him...

"Come back to you? Yeah right. It's been years and you're still saying the same nonsense. You're really pathetic."

It's like when he left... No matter how much I cried, no matter how much I shout, they don't reach him ... these feelings... I'm scared... But! But it's not the same as that anymore! I have Shinpachi, Gin-chan, and the Sadist believing in me ... Giving me strength!

"I ... became a lot stronger since then! Weren't you the one who told me that a strong person has a strong soul? My soul is much stronger than your petty soul full of nothing but violence and bloodlust! All of the strength I need is here with me! They are all fighting by my side ... That's why I'm not afraid anymore! Also ... I'll save Soyo-chan no matter what happens!"

"How can you fight with carrying such burden? Those bonds won't get you anywhere! Those weaklings you call your friends will be the one to bring you down."

"Burden? They are my strength! And these bonds are the reason I stand up everytime I fall down!"

"Let's see how far your ignorance can lead you!"

**Normal POV:**

Meanwhile ...

"You're one tough brat to keep up with me." Abuto placed his umbrella on his shoulder. "On the battlefield, decisions are important. And you made a big mistake to go against me. I don't like fighting with my kind ... But I enjoy squashing flies!" The blonde middle aged man swung his umbrella. The crimson eyed teen blocked it with his sword.

"Listen old man, I don't plan on losing to someone like you."

"Don't take it too personally; I'm just here for business after all." The Yato smirked, shooting bullets from his umbrella while Sougo barely dodged them.

"You seem really close to the young lady ..."

"Not really. She's just crazily in love with me."

"That attitude's gonna be a problem when you meet her brother."

"China has a brother?"

"You betcha! And that idiot over there is planning on taking her with us, the Harusame."

"Like hell I'd let you!" Abuto wasn't able to evade his sudden attack causing him to have a cut on his cheek.

"Ahahahaha" The Yato bursted into laughter. "What can _you _do? You can barely scratch me!"

"Shut up!"

"Any minute now and the chain will be shattered! To unleash the beast-no, the monster inside her!"

* * *

Yay! Thank you for the reviews ^_^

I wanted to update faster 'cause exams are coming up and I'm a senior ;)

more KamuKagu on the next chap :D

sorry for the OOCs, wrong grammars and misspelled words :D


	6. Chapter 6

The battle between the siblings got more intense with every attack.

"You can barely keep up with me and you call yourself a Yato?" he punched her in the stomach and she flew a few inches away.

"I'm not like you!" She screamed then stood up. "I'm not a killer." Her eyes looked at her brother with passion.

"There's a limit to how foolish you can be." He walked towards her with bloodthirsty eyes and with a smile that seemed pleased seeing her suffer. She charged and attempted to punch him. He dodged then grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" The female yato screamed in pain.

"You're just like that man. Bound by useless things like bonds and family. He was so weak that a child could send his arm flying. After being in shame, he couldn't face his family and abandoned them." She tried to break free but he was so strong. He threw her against the wall. Because of the impact, blood came out of her mouth.

"T-those useless ... b-bonds are the ones that s-saved me from being a murderer..." She can barely stand because almost all of her ribs were broken.

"Saved you? Yeah, right." He frowned and stared at her with disgust. "You were born a murderer. You belong in the battlefield. How arrogant of you to deny your clan. You don't deserve to be called a Yato nor can you be called my sister. Disappear. You're nothing but trash before me."

** Kagura's POV: **

I can barely stand. My whole body is in pain. I want to cry and shout until all these pain disappears. Both mental and physical attacks are too painful. I watched him slowly walk towards me. But...! I can't die! Everyone is waiting for me.

_ If you switched places with me, you wouldn't have to suffer like this. _

I promised Shinpachi that I will never be that murderer anymore!

_And what? Die infront of your precious friends?_

I won't die! Nobody will! I'll return to the Yorozuya, hug Sadaharu, eat Sukonbu, play with the princess, and...and be with everyone... to where I belong.

_ Where you belong? Ahahahaha! You'll only end up killing them one day! Didn't you enjoy killing? Spilling blood all over the place! The carnage ... you like it don't you?!_

No! I ... I just want to laugh, smile, and be with everyone... All of my happy memories are playing back on my mind. Being with Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Sadaharu and everybody else. Every battle we fought and won.

Papi once told me to guard the house until he comes back. He told me to always protect my home. But Mami died and nii-chan left. There was nothing left but four cold walls and me on what was once a warm 'home'. But when I met Gin-chan, I felt the warmth of a family... I found home. We both suffered loss. But seeing him so strong, smiling and looking up at the sky makes me want to hug him and break down. If I'm gone, Gin-chan will be lonely. He may look strong but I know that deep inside that strong armor and facade is a lonely man longing for love, friends, and family. Gin-chan ...

I'm sure that Shinpachi will cry once I'm gone. He's a crybaby after all. But Shinpachi is stronger now. He'll blame himself for not being able to save me. He'll never be the same. But one day he'll get over it.

I haven't told the sadist that I love him, I want to marry him ...and have lots of children ...and grow old with him... and die together. But I can't. Sadist ... Sougo ... my first and last love ... I wanted to be with you much longer. I wanted to sleep and wake up next to you. And spend 80 more years with you.

A tear escaped my eye. Then it continuously fell from both eyes. I can see my brother's hand slowly cover my face. I wanted to hug him one last time but my body won't move. My arm is twisted and my strength is drained.

_You can't die yet._

Huh?

_I'll take over you and kill him._

***THUMP***

I lost to my other self. It's like I can only watch but my body is moving against my will. I'm sorry Pattsuan...


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry for the spacing. Believe me, I didn't do it on purpose. It's all that damn tablet's fault XD

I typed and uploaded it through my tablet and I didn't know it turned out like this. I'm really sorry. T.T

But I already edited it ^_^

Thanks for the reviews :)

Btw, I did great on my exams and just graduated from high school a few days ago XD

Thank you everyone for everything TT_TT

* * *

**Shinpachi's POV:**

"Kagura-chan…?" That's not the Kagura-chan we know … That's the Kagura-chan who was overpowered by her Yato blood. So in the end, she still couldn't fight it. She must've been suffering both inside and outside … And I couldn't do anything to help her. Damn it! If only I was as strong as Gin-san …

... But I'm not…! That's right Shinpachi, think of a way to help her! Think … Think …! It's no use! If I stepped in and interfered with their battle, I could die. Hang in there Kagura-chan!

**Author's POV:**

"Gintoki, did you know? That guy is the strongest member of the Harusame. Just like me, he is a beast with nothing to protect." Takasugi laughs evilly. "Don't you feel it burn inside you Gintoki? The clamor… The carnage… Destroy everything!" He unsheathes his sword. "I can hear it loud and clear. The remnants of the war..." He charges forward and swung his sword. Gintoki was able to counter it with his own wooden sword.

"I woke up from that nightmare a long time ago. Get lost. There is nothing for you here to destroy-no, there is nothing here that you can destroy. Not the Bakufu, nor our bonds. Takasugi!" The silver-haired samurai pushed his sword against the sword that was meant to cut him.

"I didn't come here to topple the Bakufu, nor did I care for you and your petty friends. I came here to take revenge. That's right; I came here to bestow punishment on everyone who oppressed Sensei. I'll let them all taste hell! Up until now, that was the only thing that I fought for. They were the ones who started the war against me! They were the ones who took Sensei! Yet why, why didn't you, who was supposed to be the one to hate the Bakufu more than anyone else, hate it? It pisses me off!" Takasugi added more force and pressure to their clashing swords.

"Destroying this rotten country won't bring Sensei back to life! Even if it would, it wouldn't make Sensei any happier!"

"What would you know? A man who has forsaken his past for a blissful future is no less than a coward! You wouldn't understand...How painful it is to lose the only person who ever understood you!"

"It's not about being a coward; it's about being brave enough to face the future without looking back. When you walk that path, you'll keep tripping if you don't look forward. Takasugi, the path you're walking is a dead end. It's never too late to change."

"Too bad my mind is already made up. Since that time they sent us back Sensei severed head, I swore vengeance...Even if it costs my life... I won't stop until this beast stops howling."

"Then I'm afraid I have to stop you with all my might. You know, Takasugi, before Sensei got taken away, I promised him something. I promised to protect everyone while he was gone...DON'T UNDERESTIMATE PINKY PROMISES, YOU BASTARD!" Gintoki exclaimed then grinned.

Meanwhile...

"Ku ... kukuku...hahahahaha" The female yato's eyes were blank as she grabbed her brother's arm and squeezed it.

"Hm...So you were hiding something like this from me? This is getting interesting...I'm starting to feel excited!" Kamui's eyes widened and his smile grew larger. Kagura then headbutted him. Their forehead both touched each other's. They looked extremely alike wearing the same expression. "Prove to me you're worth killing." He punched her using his free arm and she went through three walls. The dust turned into smoke and covered the hole that Kagura was in.

"ha...ahahahaha!" The smoke clears, she stands with her head faced down. Then slowly, she walks towards him. She stops halfway and slowly lifts her head. A huge grin was plastered in her face. Her hair was ruined and her kimono was torn. Blood streamed down her forehead. Then she grabbed her twisted arm and twisted it back to its original form. "Aaaaahhhh...ahahahaha!" Then, with extreme speed, she charged him. Kicking and punching without ever changing her expression. Kamui kept blocking her attacks like it was nothing.

"This...! This was strength I have been looking for!" Kamui exclaimed.

"The chain shattered, huh? The beast-no, monster has been unleashed!" Abuto shouted then turned to the battling siblings' direction. But he was caught off guard by Sougo and slashed the back of his knees. "You damned brat!" He falls kneeling then his face was flat against the floor.

"In a death battle, you shouldn't show any openings or any kind of weakness. You made a wrong decision." Sougo then stared down to him with his blood red eyes. "Hey, tell me everything you know about that guy." He points at Kamui.

"Heh. I feel something interesting coming." Abuto smirked then coughed blood.

"Hurry up or you won't have the chance to see the sunrise." The sadist pierced Abuto's arm with his sword.


	8. Chapter 8

Inspired by the song 'The Beginning' by One Ok Rock from the movie Rorouni Kenshin.

"Couldn't you tell? Those two are siblings." Abuto could barely utter as Sougo kept piercing his body parts.

"Siblings?" The sadist repeated, not pleased with the middle-aged man's answer.

"You see, Yatos aren't like you petty humans. Their strength and pride as a warrior is more important than anyone's, including their own, life."

"Hm… Then I just took away your life."

"That's right kid. The most intelligent thing to do now is to kill me. Isn't it nice? Promising youngsters coming one after another. We have a bright future ahead of us. This is your era now, we old bunnies will return to the moon. But I must warn you, you must kill him before he kills you." He coughed blood and Sougo didn't make any more delays and immediately killed Abuto. The blonde middle aged man had a smile on his face.

The caramel-haired sadist turned to where the female Yato was. "China." Sougo didn't notice that his sword was cracked. Shinpachi stopped him from going to where Kagura was.

"Okita-san! You can't in that shape!" Sougo just shook his hand off.

"Shut up megane! I need to save her. I need to be by her side."

"I know that! But going there like that is just like begging him to kill you!"

"He won't kill me…because I'll kill him first."

"Listen to me! At least change your sword and cover some of your wounds. I won't let anyone else die. I'm sure that's what Kagura-chan also wanted."

"But if I don't go now… I might be too late."

"Okita-san…" Shinpachi grabbed a sword from one of the Shinsengumi member's corpse and gave it to Sougo. He also ripped his sleeves and tended to the sadist's wounds. "I'm begging you Okita-san…Please bring her back. Bring the Kagura-chan we know back! It doesn't matter how long because I'll always wait…For her to return." Sougo was move by his compassion.

"Yeah. I'll definitely bring her back no matter what. So just sit tight cause this won't last long." They both smiled at each other then did a brofist.

"I'm counting on you Okita-san."

Meanwhile…

"Why? Why do you fight for the sake of these petty humans? I don't understand why you would waste such talent in this worthless place?" Kamui pinned Kagura on the wall. He had a stern look on his face. "No matter how much you work hard, no matter how much you cared, they'll only abuse you as much as they can before they dispose of you. I don't understand why you would bet on something that wouldn't let you win!" His grip became tighter. "Did you know? I became the Admiral of Harusame because they betrayed me first." She kept struggling. Kamui suddenly jumped backwards to evade Sougo's sword.

"How dare you interfere with my fun?" The male Yato turned to see his comrade lying on the ground, lifeless. "Heh ... A mere human can kill Abuto... Interesting ... Well not really, since Abuto was weak to begin with but earth sure does have a lot of interesting people."

"I'll protect her no matter what. I won't let her hands get stained with your dirty blood. Mine's enough. A murderer is enough to take on another murderer." Sougo glared with his blood-red eyes. Shinpachi ran and tried to restrain Kagura.

"Kagura-chan! Get a grip!"

"Why don't you show me what you've got murderer-san..?" Kamui opened his eyes and smirked. Their fight was breathtaking. One mistake could lead to death. Sougo could barely keep up.

Meanwhile Shinpachi was struggling to help Kagura regain her consciousness.

"Kagura-chan! Wake up Kagura-chan!"

"Nnnn! Arrgh!" She was trying to break free from his grip.

"The Kagura-chan who eats a lot, blunt, cheeky, but really, really kind... We want her back! This kind of Kagura-chan...Is painful to look at. It's too painful to see you sad. You were always the one who smiles the brightest. No matter how tight things get...You would always smile and believe that everything'll be alright as long as the Yorozuya trio sticks together! That's why come back! Come back Kagura-chan!"

And then it hit her like lightning...painful and blinding. She lost all her strength and fell on her knees. Tears kept falling and her voice keep breaking. "I...I couldn't control it... I lost... I broke my promise... I'm sorry Shinpachi... I'm sorry Gin-chan... I'm sorry Soyo-chan, everyone..."

"Kagura-chan..."

"I tried to kill him... After all that preaching I did, I still lost to myself..."

"It's not your fault Kagura-chan, you did that to protect us didn't you? If only I was stronger..."

"Shinpachi ... I want to be strong..."Her voice was shaking."Strong enough to fight my Yato instincts ... Strong enough to beat him ... strong enough to protect everyone without relying on my blood... Shinpachi ..."

"Every time we win a battle; we get a little bit stronger don't we? Even if it's just a little bit ... We just need to take our time and I'm sure everything will be alright. The sun will shine."

"Shinpachi..."

"Everyone's fighting ... And none of us are willing to give you up. Not me nor Gin-san nor Okita-san. That's why Kagura-chan, just wait and sooner we'll all be back home...Back to the Yorozuya with everybody else."

"Pattsuan, tell them I'm waiting...For the both of them." The two of them had a bright smile on their face.

* * *

fufufufu I already thought of an ending XD

SPOILER!

someone will die XDD

that's all C:


	9. Chapter 9

_~This heart it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours._

_My Heart by Paramore_~

Shinpachi's POV:

Okita-san and Kagura-chan's older brother, Kamui-san, was fighting and Okita-san was obviously losing. Kagura-chan looked like she was drained out of strength-which I thought I'll never see in my whole life. But I was wrong. The energetic, strong, and cheerful girl was now gone. Blood was dripping from her open wounds, her beautiful kimono was torn, her hair was ruined, and some of her vermillion locks were on her cold-sweat-drenched face but she was holding tightly on her wrist. It seems that her bracelet was really important to her. Damn it! Why did this have to happen? This was supposed to be a happy moment for all of us.

I turned my head slightly to scan the place. There were corpses from the shinsengumi, kihetai, and some amantos from the harusame. It was awful. I'd probably never forget this-that is if I survive this nightmare. All the hope I had was gone.

I then focused my sight on the battle in front of me. Okita-san coughed blood and held onto his sword. He can barely stand up. But for a moment I thought I saw Kamui-san grit his teeth in pain. But that couldn't be right? Okita-san never really landed a hit on him. All he did was dodging for his life.

Huh? Why? I was right. He was in pain … But why?

"Kagura-chan, look at Kamui-san, he seems to be in pain."

"What?"

Then we both saw something we never expected. Kamui was coughing blood.

"But why?!" She asked. Concern was written all over her face. It was hard to believe that she still cared for him after everything that happened. "Why is he-" She took a long pause. "Don't tell me…" Her eyes grew wider in shock.

"Is there something wrong Kagura-chan?"

"It can't be … Kamui … Nii-chan … he's… he's…"

"Calm down Kagura-chan."

"No… he's" Tears fell down from her blue eyes. "He's sick." She could barely grasp for air.

"What do you mean?"

Kagura's POV:

He was, without a doubt, sick. Not the fever-kind but the dangerous kind. I remember it like it was yesterday, the day that Mami started showing the symptoms of a dangerous disease for us Yatos. First was coughing blood, and then having a hard time breathing. But … I wanted to save him. I wanted to be with him. But after wasting years by pushing each other away, we were too late.

After the symptoms start showing, he will lose all his strength within a few hours.

"Shinpachi, he's going to die."

"Who? Okita-san or Kamui-san?"

"Both."

"But why? Kamui-san didn't even get a scratch from Okita-san."

"He's sick and he's going to die." The words I uttered repeatedly ran through my head._ He's sick and he's going to die. _Why did it have to end like this? I thought I could save him but it was impossible to begin with.

I stood up and tore the hanging kimono sleeves. I also tore the skirt up to my knees. I flexed my fingers to check if there were any broken bones.

"What are you planning to do Kagura-chan?"

"I plan on asking him the truth."

"What truth?"

"Everything, where it all started, and why it all happened." I clenched my fist and glared at him. "KAMUI!" I shouted and jumped in front of Sadist. Kamui turned to me. From where I stood I could hear the sadist breathing heavily and coughing blood while on his knees.

"I'm starting to get bored." Kamui pretended to yawn.

"Stand back China, I can still… *cough*" Sadist barely uttered.

"Shut up sadist. From now on, it's my fight, don't interfere."

"But I promised you I'd-"

"You also promised me that you'll survive."

"I'd rather die than to live without you!" He growled.

My heart ached. I've been waiting so long to hear this from him. I wanted to cry but my eyes were red and itchy from too much crying.

"I'm sorry. This is something I have to do on my own. I don't know if I'll survive, but I wanted you to know that I love you. Even though you always annoy and irritate me, you accepted and loved me as I am, both my Yato blood-controlled-self and the real me. Thank you for always staying by my side when all I did was hurt you." I held his blood-stained hand and gently placed it on my cheek. It was so warm. My eyes were locked onto his teary crimson eyes. A tear fell and I wiped it.

"No… no, don't leave me. If you leave, I'll have nothing left. Aneue, mom and dad, everyone I love just keeps slipping away from my hands..."

"I'm sorry…" I kissed his warm and big hands and slowly let it go. I can hear his hushed sobbing voice. I couldn't believe my eyes when I turned around and saw Kamui kneeling and coughing. "Nii-chan!" I ran to him but he pushed me off.

"Don't touch me…"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys :D

want a nice song to listen to while reading this? :)

It's entitled **Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee** :)

Kamui's POV:

I'm broken.  
This isn't the kind of ending that I wanted. I accepted my fate years ago when I left her... Why did she have to see this.  
I always loved the way she looks up at me like I was the strongest in the whole universe... She was my strength... my only reason for living.  
I could never bear to see her watch me wither away with this disease... So I left her... so she could be stronger even without me.

I remember it like it was yesterday... the day they told me I was sick... that I wouldn't live that long... that I'd die just like my mom.

* * *

"Don't touch me." I told her.  
"But nii-chan! Why are you doing this? Why are you suffering alone? Why are you pushing me away..."  
"Because you're a hindrance to all of my plans!"  
"What plans?! To die alone? To leave me again?! I won't let you! Not this time."  
"You don't understand. No one will! Can't you see how beautiful this tragedy is? Dying in the arms of someone who is stronger than me.  
Doesn't it make you excited?" She became silent and she shook her head.  
"Don't give me that bullshit. If you're scared, tell me! If you're hurting, then cry on my shoulder! Because it's painful to see you like this.."  
It gave me shivers and I wanted to hug her right then but if I let her be closer to me, it'll be harder for her to let go. This is stupid. I laughed a bit.  
I don't want her to get too attatched to me so she wouldn't be hurt but here I am hurting her the most painful way. I can't help but laugh.

* * *

When they told me that mami was sick, I got mad.  
"Kamui, kagura, I need to tell you something important."  
"What is it papi?" She looked at him quizically.  
"Remember when I told you mami just has a slight fever? I'm sorry I lied."  
"What do you mean?" I responded. He grasped our shoulders and hugged us both.  
"Your mami is diagnosed with an incurable disease that worsens every second." His voice was shaking. terrified.  
"You're lying right? You're always lying! Saying that mami was fine, that the sun would shine, all of them were lies!"  
I ran as fast as I could and went to an old abandonned building. I sat on the corner while hugging my knees and repeating the words "lier." like it was some sort of mantra to stop the pain.  
"I knew you'd be here!" I hear a small and sweet voice from not far away.  
"Go away. I don't want to talk to anybody." I buried my face onto my knees. But she just sat there beside me and leaned her head on my shoulder.  
My ears adjusted to the sound of the falling rain and made me deaf to all the noises around me. I liked that kind of silence. Not without noise but without voice...  
The silence that made sure you weren't alone...

* * *

"You see dear sister, the problem with geniuses is that nobody understands them."  
I charge towards her... But this time with doubt in my heart. But I must not weaken for this is the path I chose.

Even if my knees shiver, and my body gives up, I have to keep walking towards this dark road to not see the shadow that I despise...

Sorry for long time no update... I don't know what to write with all the suggestions D:

It's kinda short too.. I just kinda don't know what to write because a lot of stuff has been goin on recently...

And I've been busy these past few months ... college stuff... YAY I'm in college XD


End file.
